Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to data push system and data push method, and in particularly to active data push system and active data push method.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of information technology, the request of network service (such as cloud storage service, online shopping service or online game service) is constantly increasing. To meet the constantly increased request of network service, the service provider must constantly expand the scale of the data center and constantly increase the number of the electronic devices (such as server) for providing network service with better quality.
However, with the increase of the number of the electronic devices, the degree of difficulty of recognizing a specific electronic device is also increased. Thus, it becomes an important issue to fast recognize the specific electronic device.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which illustrates a schematic diagram of an environment control system of the related-art. As shown in FIG. 1, an environment control system 1 of the related-art is installed in a data center, and comprises a plurality of electronic devices 10a-10i, a management system 12 and a reading device 18. The management system 12 is connected to the plurality of electronic devices 10a-10i via a network 14, and executes surveillance to the plurality of electronic devices 10a-10i. In the example illustrated in the FIG. 1, the plurality of electronic devices 10a-10c is installed in a first zone of the data center, the plurality of electronic devices 10d-10f is installed in a second zone of the data center, and the plurality of electronic devices 10g-10i is installed in a third zone of the data center.
The plurality of electronic devices 10a-10c is respectively pasted with a plurality of identifiers 100a-100i (such as Radio Frequency Identification tag (RFID tag) or barcode). The plurality of identifiers 100a-100i respectively record a plurality of basic data (such as device number) of the plurality of electronic devices 10a-10i. 
A management personnel 16 can use the reading device 18 (such as a computer device installed a RFID reader or a barcode scanner) to read the one of the plurality of identifiers 100a-100i in proximity (take reading the identifier 100a for example) after entering the data center. Via reading the identifier 100a pasted on the surface of the electrically device 10a, the reading device 18 can decode the data recorded in the identifier 100a to retrieve the basic data of the electronic device 10a. Then, the reading device 18 can ask the management system 12 to search for a detailed data (such as device specification or current status) of the electronic device 10a according to the retrieved basic data. Via the environment control system 1 of the related-art, the management personnel 16 can know the plurality of detailed data of the plurality of electronic devices 10a-10i by respectively reading the plurality of identifiers 100a-100i. 
However, the environment control system of the related-art has following disadvantages. (1) The cost of the management is increased because the management personnel must respectively paste the identifiers on the corresponded electronic devices. (2) It is not convenient for the management personnel because the management personnel must make the reading device close to the identifier for reading the information and the reading device only can read one identifier one time. (3) The device-purchasing cost is extra increased because the reading device must comprise the component being capable of reading the identifier. (4) Except maintaining the electronic device, the management personnel must extra maintain the identifiers (such as checking whether any identifier is defaced or any pasted position of the identifier are correct). Above reason not only increases the workload of the management personnel, but also makes the maintenance complex.
Therefore, the environment control system of the related-art comprises above disadvantages, and can't fast and efficiently recognize a specific electronic device. There is a need to find out a better and more effective solution to handle such problems.